


Let´s talk

by Soccergirl99



Category: ashlyn harris/ali krieger - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccergirl99/pseuds/Soccergirl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot´s of different Ashlyn and Ali stories. This is made up stories and are just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family secret?

Ashlyn and Ali was spending the week at Ali´s parents house. Even tho Ashlyn and Ali had been together for four months they still haven´t told their families about them being together but they weren´t complainig, it was always fun sneaking around and playing "best friends".

On their second day there they just couldn´t bare the non sex rule this week thing anymore and they spent the night breaking the rule.

The next day Ash woke up realizing that she was naked and quickly got out of the bed, she threw on her boxers and the rest of her clothes while still remembered last night. How Ali was begging Ashlyn to finish her off and how she couldn´t stop staring at Ali after she fell asleep, she looks so peaceful and beautiful when she sleep, she always does anyway but still.

Ashlyn made a quick look at the clook and realized that it was 1 in the afternoon. Ali must have really tired me out, Ash thinked while making her way downstairs praying that nobody had heared them last night.

"Wow Ash, you´re up late. Alex must have really tired you out" Ken said while not taking his eyes of the magazine he was reading.

Ash frooze while holding her juice glass in her hand "How...what..." Ashlyn finally blurted out.

Ken looked up from the magazine "Yeah, the game you guys played. You were running around tackled each other. It´s a miracle how you two didn´t hurt yourself" He said and shook his head. 

Ashlyn let out a deep breath and relaxed. She then took her glass to drink some juice. 

"I think our two dogs were fighting last night because it was pretty loud upstairs. Did they keep yo awake? Ken asked and looked down in his magazine again.

Ashlyn choked on her juice and coughed loudly trying to get her words back, Ken looked up and chuckled. "I...I...no..." Ashlyn mumbled out.

Ken began laughing "It´s not the first time the dogs have been this loud. Remember the time you were her for christmas last month. I thought the whole street would complain" Ken said while laughing. 

Ashlyn was now shaking and trying to look at anywhere else besides Ken.

Ken then stoped laughing and turned serious "Ashlyn, you´re Ali´s best friend right?" Ken asked and Ashlyn could only small nood while not taking her eyes from the floor. 

"Well, could you please tell me if Ali has been getting any" Ken asked. 

"Getting any, what?" Ashlyn asked while begining to sweat.

"You know" Ken said.

"Know what?" Ashlyn asked nervously.

"Sex. Is my little Alex getting laid" Ken blurted out.

"I...I" Ashlyn mumbled out.

Right there before she could answer it Ali, Deb and Kyle walked in.

"What are you two talking about?" Ali asked.

"Nothing" Ashlyn blurted out.

Ali wasn´t convinced and looked between Ashlyn and her dad.

"I just asked Ash here if you got any sex in Washington" Ken said.

Ali looked in her dad´s eyes nervously. "Dad. I got to tell you something" Ali nervously said and took a breath.

"NO!" Ashlyn shouted out and covered Ali´s mouth. Kyle began to laugh at Ashlyn´s action.

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris, what are you doing to my daughter?" Deb asked.

"I´m doing her" Ashlyn said without thinking. Kyle explodedwith laughter and Ken and Deb joined in. Ali looked like she was about to strangle Ashlyn.

"I mean i´m dating her" Ashlyn corrected herself.

Right when Deb was about to say something Ali interrupted her "We have been together for four months and two weeks today and i´m so sorry I didn´t tell you guys anything" Ali said. 

Ken, Kyle and Deb started to laugh.

"What so funny?" Ali asked.

"We already knew. The way you look at each other is true love and let´s not forget all the times we had to hear you guys doing it. You should really be quiet. We don´t want to hear Ow Ash oh baby, fuck me" Kyle said between laughs.

Ali buried her head in Ashlyn´s chest and Ashlyn kissed her on the top of her head. 

"Well, now we can celebrate!" Ashlyn sang and walked away.

"I´m together with a kid. Wait up Ash!" Ali shouted and ran to get Ash.

"Use protection kids!" Kyle shouted.

"Fuck you Kyle!" Ali shouted back.

Deb and Ken just laughed and shook their heads. 

 


	2. Trust or not?

Ashlyn and Ali had finally gotten a room together at camp and they were certainly enjoying it. It was on the third day at camp and Ali finally noticed that Ashlyn was behaving strangely but didn´t think twice about it. The day went on and Ali really got suspicious when Ashlyn was whispering something to Alex and they were laughing and as soon as they saw Ali they quickly began talking about something else.

The fourth day of camp had arrived and everyone was planning on what they were going to do on their free day tomorrow. Ali and Ashlyn had already planned on spending the day in their hotel room. Ashlyn was still being very weird Ali thought and it only grow stronger by how secretive Ashlyn were being.

They were now cuddling and making out on the hotel bed and it was beginning to get heated when Ashlyn took one of her hands under Ali´s shirt and Ali had her hands on the waistbands of Ashlyn´s shorts. But then Ashlyn got a text and quickly jumped off the bed and fixed her clothes in front of the mirror while Ali was being very sexual frustrated for Ashlyn´s action when she was all worked up and ready for her.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Ali asked.

“I just got to do one thing really fast, be back soon” Ashlyn said and leaned down to kiss Ali and then left the room.

Ali jumped off the bed with a breath and began following Ashlyn around the hotel. She didn´t get very far before she saw Ashlyn and Alex standing and whispering something to each other. Now Ali was a really curio of what they was whispering about. As Alex walked away Ali thought that she should just go forward and ask Ashlyn about their conversation. But she quickly changed her mind when Alex got back holding a bouquet of flowers and giving them to Ashlyn and leaned forward her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Now Ali was really confused. Why would Alex give flowers to HER girlfriend? Ali thought and began to grow angrier. Then she saw that Ashlyn was walking away, Ali walked towards Alex and grabbed her arm pulling her toward her.

“Alex, what were you doing to my girlfriend?” Ali asked angrily.

“I don´t know what you asking me” Alex answered and tried getting out of Ali´s grip.

Ali pushed Alex up to the wall “You´re going to tell me why you were giving my girlfriend flowers!” Ali strongly said.

Alex looked like she was about to make a run for it and it was then Ali broke down.

“Are Ashlyn cheating on me with you?” Ali asked while small tears began forming in her eyes.

“What, of course not!” Alex answered her.

“Then why are you giving her flowers and why is she acting so weird?” Ali asked between cries.

“I can´t say” Alex answered her.

Now Ali was crying hard.

“She…she…is…cheating on me” Ali said between her cries.

“No, she´s not!” Alex answered her hard.

“She…she…doesn’t love me anymore” Ali said between her cries.

“You don´t know that” Alex answered her and tried to comfort her.

“No, you stay out off this you bitch. You are a fucking whore, you know that!” Ali shouted.

Right then Ashlyn came running to them. When she saw that Ali was in tears and Alex looked really shocked and Ashlyn moved to Ali and tried to comfort her.

“No, stay the hell away from me your traitor!” Ali shouted to her.

“What is you saying babe? What has happened?” Ashlyn asked her.

“No, you don´t get to babe me now and it´s you that happened. You had to go and fuck Alex, one Alex isn´t good enough for you?” Ali shouted.

“What are you talking about Ali? Alex, what did you say?” Ashlyn asked and turned to Alex.

“I didn´t tell her anything” Alex defended herself and threw her arms up in defence.

“Why on earth sake would you think I would cheat on you? You, Ali Krieger. The love of my life. I love you and only you” Ashlyn said.

“I just got scared and you have been so weird and then I saw this and…” Ali started but broke into crying.

Ashlyn grabbed Ali and pulled her into a hug. Then she pulled away to look into her eyes and caressed her cheek. “Stop doubting yourself. You are the only one for me and I would never even think of cheating on you. I´m your girlfriend and only your girlfriend” Ashlyn answered her and placed a kiss on Ali´s lips. “That is if you don´t got any other girlfriends” Ashlyn said and chuckled and Ali broke into a smile.

“No, I don´t. I only love you, Ashlyn Harris the love of my life. Now I feel awful. I´m so sorry Alex for what I said” Ali said.

“No worries. I would be the same so don´t feel bad about it” Alex said and walked away.

 

“But why would she give you flowers?” Ali asked as they were walking back to their room.

“Well, I was planning on surprising you but clearly that didn´t work out” Ashlyn said teasing Ali and Ali slapped her girlfriend´s arm. “I was actually surprising you by asking you out on a date tomorrow but I can always find someone else who will want to go with me” Ash said teasing Ali some more.

“Are you serious?” Ali asked.

“Yes, I can find someone else” Ashlyn said teasing Ali again knowing exactly what she meant.

“No jackass, you want to go on a date with me?” Ali asked.

“Yes my beautiful princess, of course I want to go on a date with you” Ashlyn answered her and opened the door.

“Now, I think I need some preparation before tomorrow´s date, can you help me?” Ali asked and played with Ashlyn´s collar.

“Yes…” Ashlyn answered her while getting worked up by the way Ali was looking at her.

“Well, why don´t you take me to this bed and fuck me until everyone on this floor knows your name” Ali whispered in Ashlyn ear and dragged her to bed with Ashlyn´s collar.

“Well, that wouldn´t be so hard” Ashlyn answered cockily and pulled Ali into a heated kiss and took of her shirt, she pushed her down to the bed and lived up to her promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Alex is married but let´s pretend she was not because it makes this story better. Let´s not forget, this story isn´t real


	3. The date

It was that time again, the talk. They both knew it would be coming to this but it was to soon or not. They all sat in Ashlyn´s room waiting for the result.

“Just do it!” Whitney shouted to her.

“Okay, I will” Ashlyn answered her and continued. After a while she shouted “ Yeah, baby. Who won, yeah me. I´m the master!” Ashlyn shouted and danced around the hotel room. Right then Ali came in to the room with a surprised face.

“Hey babe, I didn´t know we had guests” Ali said and looked to her girlfriend.

“Yeah, sorry babe. Megan’s room was full and we wanted to play cards alone" Ashlyn answered her.

“No worries, I just wanted to talk to you alone for a bit” Ali said.

“Well okay. Guys can we cut it short, I´m sorry we can do it soon again” Ashlyn said.

“No worries, I was tired and was about to cut it short anyway” Tobin said and they all walked out of the room leaving Ashlyn and Ali alone.

“Okay, what did you want to talk about?” Ashlyn asked and moved to stand face to face to Ali.

“Well, I was about to ask you if you could take your clothes of right here” Ali said and Ashlyn smirked knowing what this was going to lead to.

“What did you want to tell me next” Ashlyn asked in only her boxers and sport bra.

Ali leaned up to Ashlyn´s ear and said seductively “I would ask you to lay down on the bed and wait for me”.

Ashlyn smirked and Ali decided to whip that smirk off her face and leaned in for a kiss. She pushed her down to the bed and walked in to the bathroom. Ashlyn pushed herself up the bed and patiently waited for Ali to return.

After a while Ali walked back in only her bra and bottom. She kissed Ashlyn hard and pulled back breathless. “Can you make me scream?” she asked her and bagan to lay hot kisses on her neck.

“If I can baby, you´re going to scream my name hard” She said pulled one of her hands down Ali waistband.

They spent the whole night making each other scream hard.

\-------------

It was now the date night for the two ladies and they both had agreed that it was Ashlyn who was going to plan this evening for just the two of them.

Ashlyn looked in the mirror fixing her tie when she felt two hands go around her waist. She turned around and kissed Ali with passion, they pulled away breathless. 

“Are you ready, my beautiful amazing girlfriend” Ashlyn asked and kissed Ali again.

“Of course I am. And you my beautiful hot girlfriend” Ali asked.

“As ready as I ever be” Ashlyn said and lead Ali towards their hotel door.

The first stop of the evening was a romantic dinner with lot´s of flirting and kissing.

As soon as they finish their bottle of wine Ashlyn lead Ali to walk along the beach and suddenly Ashlyn stopped walking. “Look at the beautiful water in the evening” Ashlyn said and pointed out.

Ali looked and she felt Ashlyn let go of her hold. She looked to her and cried at the sight.

Ashlyn was standing on one knee with a box in her hands.

“When I first saw you I thought I saw an angel, when you laughed I thought it was the most beautiful laugh I ever heard. When you smile I wanted to be the one who made you smile. You´re beautiful, you are amazing and you are everything to me. If I get to have a future with you and get beautiful kids with you my life are complete. I don´t care if I have everything in the world, I just want you. I want a future with you Ali Krieger” Ashlyn said and took a breath. She opened the box and looked in to Ali´s eyes that were filled with cries.

“You are my life Ali Krieger and nothing would make me happier than to be with you. Alexandra Blaire Krieger, will you do me the honor and becoming my wife. Will you marry me?”

Ali smiled like never before and shook her head up and down “YES! Of course I will marry you” Ali screamed. Ashlyn placed the ring on her finger and kissed her like never before.

To say this date were the best date they ever had was wrong. It was the best day they ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a little confusing. I just let my mind write this chapter


	4. Suprise

One year after their wedding they were on a full schedule with trying to have a baby but every time they only came back negative. Maybe they weren´t meant to be parents or were they?

The clock was 10 when Ashlyn woke up by someone pushing her out of the bed. When she finally landed on the cold floor she were full awake. “What is happening?” Ashlyn shouted and looked around.  Ali laid so she could look down at Ashlyn.

“You´re finally up, now go make me some breakfast. I`m so hungry” Ali said and flirted with Ashlyn to try and do as she told her.

“What? Go make your own breakfast if you´re only are going to hurt your women. Now I have a sore back,” Ashlyn said and rubbed her back.

Ali began to cry and Ashlyn looked at her in surprise and said “I´m just kidding babe, you didn´t hurt me”. She got up to the bed and hugged Ali tight and rubbed her back. Ali buried her sobbing face in Ashlyn´s shoulder.

“I didn´t hurt you?” She asked.

“No babe, I was only kidding” Ashlyn said kissed her.

“You can´t go and joke around about stuff like that, you really made me worry. You´re such and dumbass sometimes!” Ali shouted and hit Ashlyn shoulder lightly and walked out off the room. Ashlyn looked surprised again and was really wondering about Ali´s behavior.

“Baby, come here and make me some breakfast!” Ali shouted from the kitchen. Ashlyn got off the bed and walked out from the room and began mumbling some things while making her way to the kitchen.

After the breakfast Ashlyn was going to the gym and Ali decided to do some shopping at the mall. Ali knew she had to apologies and explain her behavior to her wife and there was no better way to tell her than a romantic dinner and some love making.

Ashlyn came home after a hard and intense work out session and loved the idea of just ordering in food with her wife, apparently her wife had other plans. She came in the house that was lit of candles on the table and on the table there was mac and cheese, her favorite food. She found her wife in the kitchen and took her hands around her wife´s waist so that Ashlyn´s front was against Ali´s ass. She started kissing Ali´s shoulders that weren´t covered by the shirt she was wearing.

“Hey baby, are we celebrating something?” Ashlyn asked.

Ali turned around and kissed Ashlyn “No, nothing special. Just wanted to have a romantic dinner with my amazing and beautiful wife” Ali said and kissed Ashlyn one more time before leading Ashlyn to the table.

They spent the whole dinner flirting and small talked. After Ashlyn finished her second portion Ali said “I got you something, it´s a surprise so just go sit on the coach and I will come soon”.

Ashlyn grabbed the plates and put them in the dishwasher and went to sit on the coach.

Ali came to Ashlyn and sat in her lap and kissed her. Ashlyn tried to deepen it but Ali pulled away by placing a hand on Ashlyn´s chest. “I love you” Ali said and placed a present in Ashlyn´s hands.

“I love you too. What is it?” Ashlyn asked.

“Open it” Ali said.

Ashlyn started to open it and found two goalkeeper gloves in the present. Ali looked at Ashlyn waiting for her to see the real surprise. Ashlyn studied them close and looked at the writing. The one Ali Krieger-Harris on of the hands as usual and then looked at the other noticing it saying, “My mama is a hero” on the other.  Ashly´s eyes began to water and she looked up seeing Ali´s smile.

“Are you kidding me? Are you pregnant?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yes. Ashlyn, you´re going to be a mom” Ali said and began crying too. She pulled Ashlyn in to a kiss and then hugged her tightly.

“I´m going to be a mom. We´re going to be parents” Ashlyn said still processing everything.

“Yes Ash, you and me and this little baby are going to be a family” Ali said and took one of Ashlyn´s hands and placing it on her belly. “It´s our baby in there Ash” Ali said.

Ash rubbed her belly and tried to progress everything "Our baby, we are going to have a little Krieger-Harris" Ashlyn said and Ali nodded

Ashlyn jumped off the coach and picked Ali up bridal style and span them around. She then carried her to the bedroom and said “We are so going to have to have some grown up time while we still can”.


End file.
